


Chocolate

by yulin



Series: Sekhmet [12]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Maritombola Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/pseuds/yulin
Summary: Relationships bring many firsts. Cristiano just never expected that this would be one of them.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Leo's admitted passion for chocolate. I feel you, Leo.
> 
> I know, I know. I am mangling this poor series, and instead of going on with the plot I am writing silly fluffy things. Anyway, I hope you can enjoy it in any case. Thank you very much for any kudos or comment you will feel like leaving.
> 
> This fic fills the prompt "chemistry" for the maritombola challenge.

Leo looks doubtfully at the box in front of him.

"Thank you," he says. "But what is it?"

Cristiano blinks, stupefied. "Chocolate?!" What else it could be? It's a plain, standard chocolate box, containing different praline with different aromas. He wasn't sure about Leo's taste, so he opted for one with more variety. 

But yeah, there are dark types, milk and white chocolates, every one with different fillings. That's pretty obvious to Cristiano. He can't understand Leo's confusion.

Until everything gets clearer, and yet even more unbelievable when Leo asks, "Is it a terrestrial thing?"

"You have never had chocolate?!"

Leo shakes his head and Cristiano grins widely. "Oh, Leo, this is your lucky day! You are going to discover literally one of the reasons why life is worth living, believe me."

Leo's left eyebrow rises, showing his perplexity.

"Go on," Cris urges, "You are going to discover heaven, I swear."

"Honestly, Cris… it doesn't look very tempting." Actually, for Leo it looks exactly like shit. But he guesses that it's not an acceptable thing to say when he has just received a present.

"C'mon! Don't you trust me?"

"After the last time you made me eat something, not so much, really."

"Again with that story," Cristiano pouts. Ok, it may be true that the last time he had offered food to Leo it didn't go very well. They had ended up in his barrack unexpectedly, and Cristiano had decided to cook for them with what he had in the house at that moment. He had wanted to go for something healthy and put had some vegetables together in a pan.

Without considering the different cooking times.

So they ended up eating overcooked broccoli and raw potatoes, and it was a miracle that nothing ended up poisoning them.

Anyway, this is a completely different story. And Cristiano is just about to send Leo and his mistrust to hell and save the box for himself.

"Ok, that was an accident due to the rush. This is not. And plus, I haven't made these, you know."

But there is this little thing that even Cristiano can't properly explain. He's really dying to give these to Leo, to give Leo such an unexpected pleasure. He's sure Leo will adore the candy: he's always had a sweet tooth. Above all, Cris is looking forward to seeing Leo's expression when he tries it.

Maybe there is also a little push from his pride: he is also looking forward to hearing Leo admit that he was right.

Leo turns Cristiano's words over in his mind. He still looks perplexed, but in the end he picks up a dark chocolate. He holds it between his fingers as if he were picking up a snotty tissue.

"It's sticky," he complains.

"Stop overthinking and just eat it," Cristiano urges, barely able to contain himself

Leo takes a little bite. 

And honestly, Leo has naturally big eyes, but now they are opened so widely that he looks like a caricature. Cristiano swears that he has never seen such a genuinely surprised expression on anyone older than 10 years, and it fills him with pride-- the fact that he managed to coax it from Leo. But, yeah, he also can't help but laugh at him. 

When Leo talks, he's still munching. "Oh dear, this is delicious!" he exclaims.

"I know, right?" Cristiano smiles proudly, ready to lecture the younger man on yet another one of life's pleasures. "You know, it's due to a specific substance that's in that," he starts while Leo nods absentminded and takes another praline. And then another.

"It acts like-," Cristiano pauses. 'An antidepressant,' Cristiano wants to say. "A drug," his mouth says, after Leo has taken two more pralines.

"Leo, stop!" Cristiano exclaims, still laughing.

"I can't," Leo says, protecting the box with his body and trying to hide it to keep it out of reach from Cristiano. "They are too good!"

Cristiano tries to grab him, but Leo is too quick in turning and saving his precious box. And another praline is gone. "One of those little things contains as much calories as my dinner! Stop!" Cristiano warns.

"I don't care," Leo mumbles as he munches. "I will do extra-training tomorrow."

"I know your lazy ass, you won't. And you will end up bouncing around like a ball on the pitch and losing all the battles until they kick you out of there." Cristiano manages to grab one of Leo's wrists, but Leo is good in exploiting the movement, and twists his arm so that he's able to escape again. 

And to eat another praline.

"I will still be too good for that, don't worry."

"Listen to you! And they say you are humble."

"I just know myself," Leo says, as he escapes from another of Cristiano's assaults.

"But I will not like you anymore," Cristiano threatens. "You will lose me for chocolate, that's it."

Leo looks down at the box in his hands, and then at Cristiano. He smiles cheekily and at this point, Cristiano is not even sure if he's dealing with someone over age. 

"I choose chocolate," Leo eventually says, and another praline flies into his mouth. 

"You are so mean!" Cristiano protests, outraged. He quits the chase entirely, at this point, crossing his arms and giving one of his best pouts.

"Why have you even been giving me them, if I can't eat them?" Leo protests, the box cradled in his arms.

"You know, maybe I thought you could keep the box with you, eating one once in a while, thinking of me…"

Leo freezes where he is, open mouthed. You could even spot some traces of lingering chocolate on his teeth and tongue.

And that's where Cris sees his occasion. He's quick in grabbing the box, and then shielding it with his body.

"Ah!" he says, overly-proud of himself. Not only he has managed to obtain what he wanted, but he has also won Leo. _Again_. 

And seriously, Leo's outraged expression now is making the victory even sweeter than the entire box of chocolate.

"You are a liar!" 

"I am someone who cares about you and is trying to teach you the effects of dangerous substances," Cristiano says, trying to be serious, even if it's really hard seeing how grave Leo looks.

"It's not a real drug," Leo pouts. But then he frowns, lines creasing through his forehead. "Is it?"

"No, it's not," Cristiano laughs at Leo's ingenuity. "But it's a calorie-bomb, and you can't control yourself."

"You take back your presents, you take back your sweet talk. What else are you going to take back," Leo protests, with his hands on his hips.

"It's because you are too greedy. You need to take your time to properly savour things."

Leo studies Cristiano from under his lashes. He looks thoughtful, but he is also taking the occasion to absently lick the remains of the chocolate on his lips.

And he's being terribly distracting. 

"Are you talking of chocolate or you, now?" Leo asks, and he looks suddenly awkward. As always, when it comes to talking about themselves, Leo is unsure, and damn if Cris could resist _that_.

Cris drops the chocolate box on the nearby table and closes the distance to Leo, cupping his face in his hand, and making him look up. "Your guess," he says before kissing him deeply, slowly, savouring the mild echo of the chocolate taste.

Leo moans, already lost in the kiss, and when they separate, Cris looks with appreciation at the plump lips, parted to grasp some breath. He can't help it: he loves the effect that he has on Leo: that is Cristiano's real drug.

"See? There is beauty in taking time," he says, brushing a thumb over Leo's bottom lip.

"But I waited for too long," Leo murmurs.

"Are you talking of chocolate or me?" Cristiano echoes.

"Chocolate," Leo says, moving from Cris to the table. But he's too late, just a second too late, and Cristiano is able to enclose his waist, pulling him closer. 

"Be good and you will have what you want," he says.

"Like an offer to a god?" Leo asks him mockingly.

"Like a present to a lover," Cris replies, before tasting again the sweetest flavour of Leo and chocolate mixed together.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to [ Messifangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=messifangirl) for the edits.


End file.
